Mirrors
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Bella le pide a Edward que la domine aunque jamas cree que el de verdad lo haga. "Lo ves, nena? Por esta noche... yo soy tu dueño."


**Mirrors**

**Summary: La historia de un sábado lleno de lujuria, pasión, amor y dominación. "Lo ves, nena? Por esta noche... yo soy tu dueño."**

**Rated: M (**_**No apto para menores de 18 años**_**)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me per****tenece. ****Y la historia es de **_eye ree _**yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

Mi teléfono chillo. Despertándome. No sabía qué hora era, todo lo que sabía era que era un sábado y muy _malditamente_ temprano.

Mi teléfono chillo de nuevo.

La había dejado en la mesita de luz de mi novio la noche anterior. Y realmente no tenía ganas de levantarme.

"Bebe, ¿Puedes pasarme eso?"

Sin respuesta.

_Hmmm, eso es extraño._

"Edward? Bebe?" - Lo intenté de nuevo. Nada. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, pasando a través de la cama para recoger el teléfono.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto - de Edward. _Aún más extraño_. Eso significaba que no estaba en casa.

.

_Te recogeré esta noche a las 9._

_Renuncia a las bragas._

.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. La habitual electricidad que me recorría cada vez que Edward estaba cerca de mí, subió desde la punta de mis dedos todo el camino hasta mis pechos.

Pero él no estaba allí.

_Con tan solo un texto_... Sacudí la cabeza.

Saque mi perezoso trasero fuera de la cama y el acolchado hacia el baño. Moví el mando todo el camino hacia la izquierda. _Agua caliente, demonios sí. Dios bendiga a ese calentador eléctrico_. Me quité los pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas y me metí bajo el agua hirviendo.

_Renuncie a las bragas._

Me quedé helada. Yo no era la persona más brillante en las mañanas.

_¿Esto quiere decir...?_

Hace tres días le había dicho a Edward que me gustaría que él me dominara.

En la cama.

Cuando la realidad me golpeó de frente sentí frío, luego calor y luego frío, otra vez... luego una vez más calor.

Porque él no me había tomado en serio. Sólo sonrió y dijo,_ Claro. Mañana voy a salir y conseguir un par de esas esposas de pompón. _Terminó rodando sus ojos verdes.

Pero el siempre me dio todo lo que quise.

Inmediatamente me sentí como un idiota. Me decepciono que él haya menospreciado mis palabras de esa manera. Me sentí como el niño malcriado al que por primera vez no le compran un dulce. Aunque todo era culpa de él realmente.

Tal vez sólo quería sorprenderme.

Entonces me sentí como una doble idiota. ¿Qué pasa si yo no estaba entendiendo esto bien? ¿Qué pasa si se trataba de una broma?

Terminé mi ducha tratando de no pensar mucho en ello. Envolví en una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me acerque al espejo para secar mi pelo.

Me puse mi anillo de compromiso, de nuevo, sonriendo, en tanto el diamante brillaba en la luz fluorescente del baño.

Algo me llamó la atención en el reflejo. Había algo en la cama.

Me di vuelta y me precipite hacia la cama. _Intente_ seria la palabra correcta. Ya que tropecé con - Miré hacia atrás - _nada_ y caí de rodillas a los pies de la cama.

_Anticipándome a algún hecho?_

Sonreí, olvidando por un segundo lo que se suponía que iba a hacer.

El algo en la cama era un pedazo de papel doblado.

_._

_Usa ese vestido rojo._

_Bailaremos esta noche.__  
_

.

Me volví hacia mi armario. Allí, justo en el medio de él, yacía un vestido rojo que Edward me había regalado un par de meses atrás.

Era un vestido rojo sangre tubo con dos cadenas pequeñas que se ajustaban en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Apenas contenía mis pechos y terminaba a un pelo de distancia del comienzo de mi trasero. Estoy segura de que sería capaz de ver mi marca de nacimiento.

_¿Está bromeando? _

_Un vestido que apenas podía ser considerado como tal y sin ropa interior? Que mier-_

Miré el vestido de arriba abajo y luego mire a mi pecho.  
_  
__Mierda, sin sostén también._

Miré el reloj en la pared. 9:00.

Estas iban a ser unas muy largas doce horas.

…

8:50 P.M.

Estaba en frente del espejo del baño poniéndome rímel cuando el reflejo de Edward me miró desde el umbral.

"Buenas noches, amor" - habló.

Su mirada estaba ciertamente perforando mi alma. Sus ojos verdes como el bosque se centraron en mis marrones con una intensidad que nunca había visto en él antes. Vi en el espejo, como su mirada pasaba de mis ojos a mi abundante escote y de nuevo a mis labios.

Sus ojos gritaban _Fuck me_. Me estremeció. Sí, _Fuck me_, no había mejor manera de describir esa mirada de él.

En el plazo en que su Fuck-Mirada me observo.

Yo no había contestado.

"Hola" - chille.

"Hmmm... te ves hermosa".

Edward estaba equivocado. Él estaba hermoso. Vestido con jeans negros apretados, camisa verde de botones hasta los codos y una angosta corbata negra - él me quitó la respiración.

Esa sonrisa torcida suya que yo tanto amo apareció, se acercó a mí - más cerca, demasiado cerca. Se inclinó y retiro el cabello de mi espalda. Me dio un beso en la nuca, un besito suave que apenas sentí.

Yo seguía mirándolo a él en el espejo. Su pelo era la perfección. Completamente desordenada, apuntando en todas direcciones. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los mios.

Mordí mi labio inferior y sus ojos tenían ese brillo maligno.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?"

"Sí" - dije en voz baja.

Se rió y volteo para salir del cuarto de baño. De repente, se detuvo.

"Espera un minuto".

"¿Sí?" - _¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_

"Baja la cremallera del vestido" - ordenó.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste." - El hablaba en serio.

Camino hacia mi lado y bajó la cremallera. Luego corrió sus manos detrás de mí nuca y desató las cuerdas detrás de mi cuello.

Edward se acercó a mí de frente y tiró de la cintura del vestido, mis pechos se balanceaba en frente de él.

Se lamió los labios.

Mi rostro y cuello ardían.

Lloriquee. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta como ahora. Sus ojos me miraban de arriba hacia abajo y me guiñó el ojo.

"¡Oh, Bella... ¿No viste mi nota?" – él pregunto.

"¿Qué nota?" - Mi voz temblaba.

"Junto a la caja de zapatos que puse en tu armario" - explicó.

"Yo no sé de qué estás hablando."

Edward rodo los ojos antes de quitarme el vestido por completo, levantando una de mis piernas. Salí de la chatarra de tela y estaba desnuda delante de él.

Estaba sólo en mis tacones.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó de vuelta a nuestro dormitorio. Edward me sentó en la cama y se dirigió al armario, se arrodilló y se volvió a levantarse y se acercó con una caja de unos cinco centímetros de longitud.

La puso en mi regazo.

Exclamé.

"Pastis? (N/T: Son los Bra de silicona que se adhieren al pecho. Creo que todas las mujeres sabemos lo que es!)- Le pregunté, horrorizada.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, completamente serio.

"Aquí" - Tomó la caja y la puso encima de la cama antes de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Edward se inclinó y colocó un beso suave en la parte superior del pezón izquierdo. Él me miró a los ojos antes de poco a poco comenzar a hacer círculos con la lengua. Echándose hacia atrás, sopló sobre la carne húmeda y lo torció con los dedos.

Yo gemí.

"Yo soy el único que verá cómo tus pezones se endurecen para mí" - explicó. - "Lo ves, nena? Por esta noche... yo soy tu dueño".  
_  
__Santa. Maldita. Mierda._

"Ahora, vístete de nuevo. Estaré esperando en el vestíbulo."

Ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando él hablo. Yo estaba excitada que estaba temblando.

"¿Qué? Me vas a dejar así?"

Él sólo se rió y camino hacia el vestíbulo.

Idiota.

* * *

Hola! Si, otra vez yo. Bueno esta es una historia muy especial. Esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga **Malice . in . Wonderland .-** que adoro la historia desde que la leyó en ingles y debo decir que también me encanto en cuanto me la recomendó.

Para ti amiga gracias por estar siempre conmigo y muy feliz día del amigo! Sabes que te adoro y espero que te guste!

Feliz día del amigo para todos/as y espero que la disfruten. Esta historia tiene unos cincos capítulos que iré subiendo lo más pronto que pueda…

Ya saben... Si les gusta…

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
